Broken Princess
by docsangel
Summary: Do you know what you become when the person who supposedly loves you, leaves you? Broken. That's what you become. But just because one person sees you as broken, doesn't mean others see you that way. Valerie finds this out the hard way. Can a killer help her heal?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I've been working at Teller Morrow for over a year now and love the guys that I work with. They treat me like family. Especially Jax. He's my best friend. I tell him everything. I walk into my house after work and see Chris, my boyfriend of two years, packing his things. "What are you doing?" I ask. "Valerie, shit, I was hoping to be gone before you got here." he tells me. "Wait. Are you leaving?" I ask shocked. "Yeah. Look, this isn't working anymore. I don't want to be with you. I'm moving in with this girl I met and we're getting married." he tells me. "What?" I ask, still shocked. "I'm sorry." he tells me before picking up his last bag and heading out the door, leaving me standing there, stunned. I move to the couch and sit there as the tears start to fall.

I must have fallen asleep on the couch because my alarm on my phone woke me up. I get up and head to work and since it's Saturday, there's a party tonight. I get to the office and clock in and get to work. We're busy today so I don't have to speak to anyone or think about shit. Once the office is closed, I head inside where the party is getting started. I walk up to the bar and ask for a shot of Jack. Downing it and asking for another, I see a couple of the guys looking at me confused. Normally I don't drink but I just need to feel numb. I'm tired of feeling shit. "Sack, hand me the bottle please?" I ask. He does as I ask and I head down the hallway to the ladder. Climbing up, I sit on the air unit and start to take a long pull from the bottle. I am halfway through the bottle when I hear someone step up onto the roof. I don't have to look to see who it is. He sits beside me and I say "I'm fine Jax." He laughs and says "Okay." I don't look at him, but I take another pull from the bottle, offering it to him and taking another when he hands it back to me. "What's up?" he asks. "Nothing. Just want to drink tonight." I tell him. "Bull shit. You forget. I know you." he tells me softly. I take another drink before he takes the bottle from me and sits the now empty bottle beside him. Looking out at the party going on below, I say "Chris moved out. Said he met someone and they're getting married." I tell him. "Shit." he says. "Yeah." I say. "When?" he asks. "Yesterday. Was heading out when I got home." I tell him. "I'm gonna kick his ass." he tells me as he goes to stand. I grab his hand and say "Leave it. It's not worth it." I tell him. He sits back down and puts his arm around me as I cry.

Once I get myself together, I see Tara getting out of her car. "You better head down. I'll be down in a bit." I tell him. "You sure?" he asks. "Yeah. Go on." I tell him. "You know I'm here if you need me." he tells me. "I know. Love you Jackson." I tell him. "Love you to Val." he tells me as he heads down the ladder. I pull my knees up to my chin and start to cry again. _What did I do? Why wasn't I enough?_ I think to myself as the tears fall harder. I see the party start dying down and realize I've been up here most of the night. I climb down the ladder and I've sobered up some so I head to my car and drive home. Getting home, I can't handle shit. I go to the cupboard and grab another bottle of Jack. Sitting on the couch, I finish off the entire bottle and pass out as the sun comes up.

I wake up hearing a knock on my door. I don't get up to answer it. I don't want to see anyone. The knocking starts again. When I still don't answer, the door opens and in walks Jax with Gemma behind him. Shit. I sit up and wipe my eyes as Gemma sits beside me. "Why didn't you call me?" she asks. "What was I gonna say? Chris left me and now I feel like a worthless piece of shit?" I ask and she says "That's exactly what you tell me." she tells me. "I just didn't want to feel anything. I just wanted to forget." I tell her, looking down as another tear falls. "I know baby but you need to feel. You need to remember how that asshole made you feel so when he realizes he fucked up, you won't give in and take him back." she says. I laughed. "Yeah right. He's not coming back, Gemma. He was cheating on me. They're getting fucking married. I wanted to get married. But you know why he did it? Why he chose her? I found his fucking letter on the bed. He didn't want me because I couldn't give him kids. I can't have kids Gemma. No man wants that. He just proved that." I tell her before heading to my bedroom and closing the door.

Gemma opens the door. "What do you mean you can't have kids?" she asks. "When I was sixteen, I had ovarian cancer. I had to have a hysterectomy." I tell her. She walks over and says "There are some men that are okay with that baby." she tells me. "Yeah right." I say. I look at Jax and ask "Would you be okay if Tara told you she couldn't have kids?" I ask. "I don't know Val." Jax says. I look at Gemma and say "See. But at least Jax is honest. Chris let me believe we'd be okay." I tell her as I start to sob again. Gemma pulls me to her and holds me while Jax sits beside me and holds my hand.

Later, Jax heads back to the clubhouse. Tig walks over and asks "What was up with Valerie last night? She never drinks." Jax runs his hand down his face and said "Douchebag boyfriend moved out the other day. Told her he met someone and is getting married." Jax says. "Shit. She okay?" Tig asks. "I don't know man. This has really fucked up her head." Jax says. Happy walks over, listening to the conversation. "Why would he just up and leave her like that?" Tig asks. "She told me and Mom that she can't have kids. I guess he couldn't handle that. She thinks no one's gonna want her because she can't give them kids." Jax says. "Don't mean something's wrong with her." Happy says before walking out the door, both men looking at him confused as he leaves.

Gemma finally leaves me alone and I sit on the couch just staring off into space. I look at my phone and see Tig's number show up. I don't answer. A little later, I see texts from Chibs and Juice but I don't answer. I just want to be left alone. Picking up the phone, I check the voicemail. _Call me when you can Doll. We're here if you need us. We love you baby girl._ I hear Tig's voice say as the tears start again. Looking at the texts, they read…

 _Chibs: Just checking in Lass. Making sure you're okay. We all love you_ _sweet aingeal_

 _Juice: Just wanted to check on you. If you want, I can bring ice cream. I'm here if you need me._

I put the phone down and it goes off one more time. I look at the caller ID and see Happy's name pop up…

 _Happy: You deserve better little girl._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Waking up the next morning, I get ready for work and drive to the lot. Walking into the office, I clock in and get to work. Tig walks in to get the repo list for him and Happy to handle and asks "How you holding up Doll?" I look at him and say "I'll be fine, Tiggy." He takes the list and kisses my temple before heading out the door. When lunch rolls around, Sack brings in a burger and fries for me and I just let them sit. I don't feel like eating. When I think no one's looking, I toss the food and get rid of the bag and get back to work.

That evening, I get home from work and shower. Sitting on the couch flipping through the channels, not really paying attention, I don't hear the bike pull up. A knock on my door pulls me from my thoughts. Answering the door, I see Happy standing there with a bag in his hand. Moving to let him in I ask "What are you doing here?" He moves to the couch and sits, telling me "Sit down. Brought dinner." I move to the kitchen to get me a water and him a beer and when I sit on the couch, he hands me my food and I sit it down. "Eat. Don't think I don't know you didn't eat your lunch today. Don't do that shit again." he tells me and I nod. I start eating as Happy takes the remote and finds something to watch. I doze off on the couch during a movie and feel Happy carry me to bed. "Good night Princess." he rasps before letting himself out and locking my door.

I wake up the next morning, in my bed, and get up for work. Clocking in, I get the repo list together and Jax and Juice head out to handle it. At lunch, Happy walks in and hands me a BLT and a shake and sits on the couch. "Are you going to babysit me to make sure I eat?" I ask. "Yep." he says before taking a bite out of his burger. I eat my sandwich before throwing the wrapper away. Happy stands and says "Gotta head out for a bit. Meet you with dinner about seven." he says before kissing the top of my head and walking out the door, leaving me stunned.

That evening, I am sitting on the couch when Happy knocks on the door. I let him in and we take our places on the couch. We eat dinner and he turns on another movie. Neither of us speak. We just enjoy the comfortable silence. After the movie, he gets up to leave. I walk him to the door and I say "Thanks for dinner Hap. But you don't have to babysit me. I'll be okay." I tell him. "Not babysitting. You're a cool chick." he tells me. I shake my head and he tilts my face to look at him and says "You deserve better." before kissing my forehead and heading to his bike.

The next week goes pretty much the same. Sitting in the office, about to close up for the day, Gemma comes in and says "Be here at eight in the morning. Bring your overnight bag. Looks like we're all going on the charity run with the guys and we'll be gone a few days." Gemma tells me. "Yeah. Okay." I say. I head out and start packing my bag. Turning in for the night, all I can think about is that it will be nice to get out away from Charming for a bit.

The next morning, I pull onto the lot and park next to Gemma. Getting out, I get my overnight bag out of the back seat and the prospect comes to take it from me. "All the bags are going in the van." he tells me. I nod and walk over to Gemma. "Hey baby." she says, hugging me. "Hey Gem." I say hugging her back. "You ready to get out of here for a few days?" she asks. "Yeah. Might help me clear my head a little." I tell her. We go to head out and I head to the van. Hap whistles and I look over. He holds an extra helmet and pats the seat behind him. I walk over and take the helmet and put it on before climbing on behind Happy while everyone else looks at us confused except Gemma, she has a smile on her face. I wrap my arms around Happy's waist and he pats my hands before holding up his gun and firing two shots into the air to start us off.

Riding to Modesto on the back of Happy's bike was exhilarating and liberating. It's been so long since I have felt this free and this at peace. I close my eyes and turn my face towards the sky, feeling the sun on my face and I realize, I'm smiling. I feel Happy's hand squeeze my hands that are still on his stomach. I place my chin on his shoulder and enjoy the ride. We stop for gas and Gemma, Tara, Lyla and I head to the bathrooms. While in there, Gemma asks "Okay, so how did you end up riding with the Killa?" I blush a little and say "He's been coming over and hanging out every night and eating dinner with me to make sure I eat and we've become friends." I tell them. "Bull shit. You think I didn't notice your head on his shoulder and him touching your hands? There's something there." she tells me. "Gemma don't. Please. I told you. That will never happen for me. Please don't push this." I say. "Okay baby but when you see I'm right, don't push him away." she says. "Okay." I tell her before we head back outside.

Getting back onto Happy's bike, he asks "You okay?" I wrap my arms around his waist and say "I'm good Killa." He smirks and pats my hands again before starting up the bike and we all head the rest of the way to Modesto. Once we get to our destination, I get off the bike and Happy dismounts behind me. He laces his fingers with mine as we walk over to the rest of the crowd. We say hello to the other charters and Happy keeps me close, always holding my hand or has his arm around me, seemingly letting everyone know I was with him. Jax walks over and asks "Killa, can I borrow our girl for a minute?" Happy nods and I walk away from the crowd with him. "What's with you and the Killa?" he asks. "Why is everyone asking me that? We're friends. That's it." I tell him. He looks at me and smirks and I stop him. "Don't. That shit won't happen for me. You know that. No man wants someone that's broken. Just please leave it, Jackson." I say before walking back over to Happy. He wraps his arm around my shoulder and whispers "You good?" I nod and he goes back to his conversation.

Later that night, we are all heading into our rooms at the hotel and Happy says "You're with me." I nod and he carries both our bags into our room. Walking in he tells me "Go ahead and get your shower." I get a shower and sit on the bed while he gets his. He walks out of the bathroom and turns down the covers. Holding them back, he says "Come here." I get into bed and lay on the pillow on my side of the bed but he pulls me to him and says "Good night Princess." I lay my head on his chest and say "Night Killa." before we both drift off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Waking up the next morning, I get out of bed and get dressed. Happy and I are dressed and ready to walk out the door at the same time. Sitting in the dining area of the hotel, I tell Happy "Go ahead. I'll get your plate." He kisses my cheek before getting our drinks and sitting down with the rest of the guys. I get our plates together and take them over to the table and sit beside Happy. I put his plate in front of him and he kisses my cheek again and says "Thanks Princess." I just nod. I eat in silence, just thinking about things. Once we are done eating, Happy tells me, "You're gonna hang with Gemma today. We got some things to handle." I just nod. We all get up for the guys to head out and he tilts my head to look at him. "You okay little girl?" I look at him and see concern in his eyes. "I'm okay. Be safe today, okay." I say. He kisses my lips softly before heading after the guys.

"Did he just kiss you, in front of the guys?" Tara asks. I just nod. "Let's sit by the pool and talk, girls." Gemma says and we all head to our rooms to grab our bathing suits. Getting to Gemma's room, we all take turns changing and when it's my turn, I come out in a black bikini that has SOA on the cups and the reaper on the back. "Where did you get that?" Gemma asks. "I have a friend that makes custom bikinis. Got one for each of you too." I tell them and hand them the bags that I brought with me. Each one is an SOA bikini but each one is a different from the rest. "I figure since we're the mother charter that we should set the example." I say. "Spoken like a true Old Lady." Gemma says. "I'm not and Old Lady but since I'm here with Happy, might as well make him look good, right?" I ask. "Right baby girl." Gemma tells me.

Sitting around the pool, we are sitting in our own little corner, watching the other Old Ladies and girlfriends sitting around, relaxing. "You seem a little more relaxed than you have here lately." Lyla says. "I'm starting to relax a little." I tell her. "How have you been?" Tara asks. "I don't know, honestly. I mean, it still hurts that he left me and I guess I've resigned to the fact I won't ever be an Old Lady. No man wants someone broken. I can't give anyone kids. They're not gonna want that." I tell them as I look down at my hands. "That's bull shit. Happy's been getting real close lately." Gemma tells me. "Gemma, we're friends." I tell her. "No, you and Jax are friends. Best friends and I don't see him being with you like Happy is." Gemma tells me. "That's because Tara holds his balls." I tell them and we all laugh.

A little later, we are still sitting in the small, open cabana, when the guys walk up. I look up at Happy and I can tell he's looking at me even with his sunglasses on. The guys sit down on the edge of our cabana chairs and Happy looks at me smirking. "Nice bikini." he says. "Thanks." I say as I blush a little. Happy puts his hand on my leg and leans forward and places a small kiss to my lips. "You look hot Princess." he says and I blush a little more. "Where'd you get the bathing suits?" Clay asks. "Val. Had them specially made for us." Gemma says and he looks over at me. "We're the mother charter. Gotta set the example." I tell him and he nods before looking at Happy. "You got a good one there." Happy nods and says "Yes I do." I look at him with a shocked look on my face.

We all head inside to get showered and dressed for dinner with all of the participating charters. I get in the shower and start getting dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans, a form fitting royal blue top that has SOA with a reaper on it. Gemma bought the tops for us just for this night. Happy steps out of the bathroom, showered and dressed and says "Thank you." I look at him confused. He walks over and leans against the vanity next to me and says "Being seen here with me, what you do represents me. The things you've been doing, fixing my plate, sporting the bikini with our club logo on it, not asking questions, just trusting what I've said, that reflects on me. In a good way. Whether you know it or not, you're making me look good." he tells me. "Happy, look, I appreciate everything you've been doing to help me get my head right. Showing me that I'm gonna be okay. But I know how things work. I'm not your Old Lady and I'm not your girlfriend. Hell, I'm not even just come whore you're fucking but I know how important it is that they show you respect." I tell him before sitting on the bed to put on my shoes.

We head out the door and to the local clubhouse. Pulling up on Happy's bike, we dismount before heading inside. Once we walk in, he says "Head over to Gemma." I nod and head that way but before I let go of his hand, he pulls me back and kisses me, hard. I look at him shocked and he says "You're mine Princess." before walking over to the guys. I walk over to Gemma and she goes to say something and I beat her to it. "I think you were right." She puts her arm around me and orders me a glass of wine.

Sitting with the girls, I look over at Happy. Looking back at Gemma, Lyla and Tara and say "When we were getting ready, he actually thanked me for how I was representing him." I tell them. "It's important to the guys when the other charters see that they have good Old Ladies." she tells me and I start to respond and she says "I heard what he said to you when he kissed you. He said you were his. Kissing you in front of every charter here, telling you that you're his, he just laid claim on you Sweetheart." she tells me and I look over at Happy. He nods for me to come over. "I guess I'm being requested." I tell them, sitting my empty wine glass on the table and walking over to Happy. He puts his arm around me and pulls me close, kissing the top of my head.

After everything is done, we head back to the hotel room. We get undressed and into bed just like the night before. I lay my head on his chest and a couple of minutes later, he tilts my head up to look at him. He kisses me softly then deepens the kiss. Hovering over me, we break the kiss and I ask "Happy, what are you doing?" with a slight smile on my face. He places a soft kiss to my lips and says "I'm claiming my Old Lady." I look at him shocked before he crashes his lips to mine.

We start shedding clothes and he enters me slowly, thrusting in and out at a slow and steady pace, I start to come undone underneath him. He picks up the pace as I moan his name. He rasps in my ear "Cum for me baby. I wanna feel your pussy cum." That throws me over the edge and causes an orgasm so intense, I see stars with him following right behind me. He falls back on his back and says "Fuck." He looks down at me and I get up and head to the bathroom, closing the door. A couple of minutes later, he walks in and sees me sitting on the side of the tub. Kneeling in front of me he says "Talk to me Princess." I don't look at him but say "You called me your Old Lady. Happy, I can't be that." I tell him. "Why not?" He asks softly. "Happy, I'm so fucked up. I can't have kids. You need to be with someone that can give you kids." I tell him. "Look at me." he says. I don't. He tilts my head to look at him and says "You not being able to have kids, is not a deal breaker for me. There are other ways to have kids babe. I want you to be my Old Lady. Do you want to be?" he asks. "I do." I say softly. "Good. Now, I'm ready to lay down with my Old Lady. Tomorrow's our last night here. I'm giving you my crow during the party." he tells me and I finally look at him and nod. He kisses me softly before leading me to the bed. Climbing in, I lay with my back to him and he pulls me back against him with his arms around me and I fall into a restful sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Waking up the next morning, we get ready for our last day in Modesto, we head to the clubhouse where the local charter is serving breakfast. We walk into the clubhouse and Happy says "They'll bring plates to us." I nod and let him lead me over to the table where everyone else is sitting. I take the seat between him and Lyla and as Happy talks with the guys, Lyla and I chat. "How are you enjoying your first run with the guys?" she asks. "I've had a good time. Actually feeling myself relax." I tell her. "Good. Feel like you're getting your head right?" she asks. I glance at Happy and he's smirking and I say "I really do." Lyla smiles and we go on talking.

After breakfast, the four of us ladies are sitting around talking when Kelly, Lee's Old Lady from Tacoma, walks over. "Hey Gemma." she greets Gem. "Hey Kelly. How are you?" Gemma asks. "Good. Good. Sorry I didn't get to say hi yesterday. It's been insane." Kelly says. Kelly looks around the table and says "Hey Tara, Lyla. Oh, hi. I'm Kelly, Lee's Old Lady." she introduces herself to me. "Nice to meet you. I'm Valerie. Hap's Old Lady." I say and they all look at me shocked, except Gemma. She's smirking. Kelly excuses herself and Gemma looks at me and says "Old Lady huh?" she asks. I smiled the first real smile in weeks and say "Yeah. He asked me last night. Giving me his crow at the party tonight." I tell them. "That's great baby." Gemma says. "I'm glad to see you smiling again." Tara says. "Thanks. He told me that the whole not being able to have kids wasn't a deal breaker. Same thing my ex said but with him, I believe it." I tell them. "Good. He won't lie to you baby." Gemma says.

We spend most of the day at the clubhouse, Gemma introducing us to some of the Old Ladies from other charters. Everyone seems so shocked when I'm introduced as Happy's Old Lady but all I can do is smile. Gemma introduces me to SAMPORT's President's Old Lady, Marla. "Marla, how are you sweetheart?" Gemma asks. "Good Gemma. How's SAMCRO's ladies? She asks. "Good. You remember Tara, Jax's Old Lady and Lyla, Opie's Old Lady?" Gemma asks and Marla says "Of course. How have you ladies been?" They nod their greetings and then Gemma says ""Marla, this is Valerie. Hap's Old Lady." Marla's eyes go wide and she says "Wow. Really?" Gemma nods. She turns to me and says "Congrats doll. It's good to meet you." I laugh and say "Thanks. I've been getting that a lot today." I tell her. She smiles and says "That man always said he'd never take an Old Lady. You must pretty special to make him break his own rule." she says smiling. Happy walks over and puts his arm around me and says "Trust me, she is." he says before kissing me softly and turning back to his conversation.

That night, the party is in full swing. Happy grabs two chairs. Sitting in one, he has me straddle the other so that my back is to him. He had me wear a tube top with a jacket so that it would be easy to put his crow on me without showing everything that only he's allowed to see. He places the stencil and says "If you need to stop at any time, tell me." He kisses me softly and I say "I'm good." I take my position on the chair and Gemma sits in front of me talking to me while he's working on my tattoo. The crow is in flight between my shoulder blades with its wings wide open. The crow is holding a warped smiley face in its beak and a banner in its talons that reads _Lowman_ in beautiful script. Once it's done, he puts on the salve and covers it before cleaning up his kit and putting it back in it's box. Sack takes it to put it in the van as we head to the bar. All of SAMCRO is standing around us, including Sack who just walked back in as the rest of the charters gathered around. "Here's to a successful run, good times with great friends, and welcoming new people to our family...officially." Clay says as we all down our shots. Happy has his arm around my waist and I lean back against him. He leans down and whispers in my ear, "You're officially mine." I kiss him softly and say "Yeah baby. I am."

We get to the hotel later and Happy picks me up and puts me on the bed. Kissing me deeply, we start to shed clothes and he enters me roughly. Thrusting in and out, hard and fast has me losing myself and finding my release over and over before he finally finds his. Lying on his back, he pulls me to him and I look up at him, saying, "Thank you Hap." He looks at me confused and I say "After Chris left, I honestly thought that was it for me. I never thought I'd be okay again after that. You showed me that I was always okay. Thank you." I say, kissing him softly. "Should have claimed you a long time ago. That fucker didn't deserve you." he tells me. "You're right. He didn't. But, Happy…" I start. "You deserve everything. Period." he says and I smile softly. "I love you Happy." I say, hoping that I'm not fucking things up. "I love you too Princess. Have for awhile." he tells me and I look at him shocked. "Don't look so shocked babe. I just didn't think I was good enough for you." he tells me. "Happy, you're a good man. I'm not stupid. I know what you do for the club. But I know that you don't do those things just to do them. You do it to protect your family. Your club. I respect that." I tell him. "Does that make you scared of me?" he asks seriously. "Honestly, it should, but it doesn't. I think that's because you let me see the man underneath. I know you could take me out and not lose any sleep over it Happy, but I'm not scared of you. I respect you and the strong and loyal man you are." I tell him. He smiles softly and says "You're fucking perfect." I shake my head and he stops me. "You're perfect." he says with finality. I kiss him softly before laying my head back on his chest and we both drift off to sleep knowing tomorrow we head home, him with an Old Lady on his bike and me with a man that loves me...all of me.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

We wake up the next morning and make sure that we have everything packed back up and ready to go. Sitting in the dining area of the hotel, everyone's eating and I'm just drinking coffee. Happy looks at me and I say "I already ate. Ate while you were with the guys." He looks at me for a minute and Gemma chimed in. "She did eat. I saw her." she tells him. I look at Happy and say "I'm not skipping meals, Happy. I'm good baby. I promise." I tell him smiling. He kisses me and says "Good because you're fucking perfect." I smile and kiss him one more time before telling him "Now, your turn to eat." He goes back to his food and I sit and talk to the girls.

After everyone's done eating, we head out to the bikes. Getting on behind Happy, I wrap my arms around his waist and he puts his hand on my thigh. "Ready to head home Princess?" he asks. "As long as you're going home with me, yeah." I say. He kisses me softly before hearing Clay yell "Fall out." We ride back to Charming with only one stop along the way. Walking into the store to the bathrooms, I see a display of zippos and one has a smiley face on it. Tara sees it and says "You should get it." I look at her and smile. Buying the lighter, we take our bathroom break and head back out to the bike. I get back on behind Happy and say "Let's go home Killa." He smirks at me before patting my thigh and falling in behind the rest of the guys.

Once we make it back to Charming, we all head to the clubhouse to get our bags and cars and head home. I walk to my car with Happy carrying both bags. He puts them in the back seat and kisses me softly. "I'm right behind you." he tells me. "I got something for you when we get home." I tell him. He smirks and looks down the front of my shirt and I say, "Well, that too." and start laughing. He laughs with me and kisses me one more time before I get into the car and pull out of the lot with him behind me.

Pulling into my driveway, he gets off his bike as I am getting out of my car. He grabs the two bags and we head inside. He carries the two bags to my room as I head to the kitchen to get us both beers. Sitting down on the couch together, I get the brown bag out that has his gift in it. "What's this?" he asks, taking the bag from me. "Picked it up when we stopped for gas. Couldn't resist." I tell him. He opens the bag and pulls out the zippo and I see him smile wide. I've never seen him smile like this. "I love it Princess. Thank you." he says and pulls me to him and kisses me softly. I deepen the kiss before standing up and taking his hand. "We need a shower, Killa." He smirks as he follows me.

Getting undressed, we step into the shower and as soon as he closes the curtain, he pins me to the wall and crashes his lips with mine. Picking me up, I wrap my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck as he enters me slowly. Thrusting in and out slowly, he rasps "I fucking love you Princess." He crashes his lips with mine as he picks up the pace and causing me to find my release with him finding his right behind me. We finish cleaning off and get out. Climbing into bed, both of us still naked, I lay my head on his chest and say "Can I ask you something?" I look up at him and he nods as he looks at me. "Why do you call me Princess? You're the only one that calls me that." I tell him. "Because that's how you should be treated. You're my Princess." he says. I smile as I kiss him softly and say "I don't know what I did to deserve you Hap." He smirks and says "I ask myself the same thing." I lay my head back on his chest and we both drift off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Waking up the next morning, I am on my side with my back to Happy and his arms are around me, holding me close. I turn in his arms and place soft kisses to his bare chest, working my way up to his neck as I wrap my hand around his already hard member and start stroking him. He growls as he turns me over onto my back and slides between my legs. Entering me slowly, he starts to thrust in and out causing me to arch into him and he helps me find my release before he finds his right behind me. "Morning Princess." he says against my lips. "Morning my Killa." I say and he smiles before kissing me again. We get up and start getting ready for work.

Walking into the office, we clock in and he kisses me softly before heading to the garage to work. "So it's true." Piney says as he walks into the office. "Yeah. It is." I tell him smiling. "Good Sweetheart. I'm glad to see you happy." he tells me. "I am happy. Really happy, Piney." I tell him smiling. He smiles and heads back to the clubhouse. I look out the door and see him pat Happy on the shoulder on his way past. They exchange words before hugging and Piney walking into the office and Happy going back to work.

Lunchtime rolls around and Sack walks in and tells me to head to the table that lunch was waiting. I walk over to the table and sit next to Happy. He kisses me softly and I look over and see a couple of croweaters glaring at me. "And it's starting." I whisper. "What's starting?" Happy asks, hearing me. "Whores glaring." I say. He leans over and whispers "Their just mad because you have me and they don't." he tells me. Kissing me softly he says "They got nothing on you little girl." I smile softly and kiss him again before saying "I love you Hap." He smirks and says "Love you too Princess." After lunch, I head to the office when one of them stops me. "I don't know who you think you are but Hap's ours." she tells me. I get in her face and say "The crow on my back says he's mine and if I see you or any other whore touching my Old Man, I'll cut your fucking tits off and mail them to your momma. You hear me, whore?" She looks at me shocked and I say "Now, don't ever step up to me again." before walking to the office. Gemma is standing at the office door when I walk in and says "Well done baby girl." I just shake my head, smiling and say "Learned from the best." and she laughs.

That evening, Happy and I are sitting at home, eating and he asks "What did that croweater say to you?" I look at him and say "Just trying to tell me that you belong to them." I tell him. "I saw you step up to her. What did you tell her?" he asks with a proud look in his eyes. I smile and say "I told her that the crow on my back says you're mine and that if I see any of those whores touching you that I'll cut their tits off and mail them to their mommas." I say. He lets out a loud laugh and say "You are definitely my Old Lady." I look at him and he pulls me into his lap and says "You are my Old Lady." I smile and say "Yes I am." before kissing him deeply. He pulls me to straddle him before picking me up and carrying me to the bedroom. Lying me on the bed, we shed clothes and he makes love to me nice and slow and totally out of character for him. Once we both reach our release, he's still hovering over me. "Talk to me." I say. "I never thought I'd take an Old Lady but I didn't think twice about claiming you." he tells me. "That's a good thing baby." I tell him. "I know. I want you to meet my mom." he says and I look at him a little shocked and say "Okay." He looks at me and smiles and says "Okay." before kissing me again and pulling me into his side to finally fall asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next morning, Happy and I get up and dressed and head out on his bike. We stop at the diner for breakfast and I'm quiet. "What's on your mind Princess?" he asks. "Just nervous about meeting your mom." I say. "Don't be. She's gonna love you." he says. "I hope so." I tell him. He reaches across the table and says "Princess, she's gonna love you just because I love you." he tells me and I can't help but smile. After we eat, we get back on his bike and ride the rest of the way to Bakersfield.

Getting off his bike, he laces his fingers with mine as we walk to the door. Walking in, he calls out "Ma? You here?" After a second, we hear her call "In the kitchen Mijo." We walk into the kitchen and he walks over to her and kisses her cheek. "Hey Ma." he says. "Mijo, what a surprise." she tells him. "I got somebody I want you to meet, Ma. Ma, this is Valerie, my Old Lady." he says and she looks at him shocked. Pulling me into a hug she says "Welcome Mija. Come. Sit." she says. We walk over to the table and sit and she says "Mijo has never brought a girl home before. He said you're his Old Lady?" I smile and say "Yes Ma'am." She smiles and says "None of that Ma'am shit. You call me Maria or Ma." she tells me. "Yes Maria." We talk for a little while and she asks "How did you two meet?" Happy says "We work at the shop together." Maria smiles and says "So, you've got an Old Lady, when do I get grandbabies?" she asks. I look down at my hands and I say "I can't have kids." I tell her. She takes my hand and says "Well, there's nothing wrong with that Mija. Just means more time for you and Mijo to make each other happy." she tells me. I look at her and she says "Mija, you'll get your chance at being a mother. I have faith." she tells me. "I just worry because the guy I was with before Happy left me because I couldn't have kids." I tell her. "Well, I know my son doesn't see that as a problem. I see how he looks at you." she tells me. I look at her and say "I love your son Maria." She smiles and says "He loves you too. I see it." I look at her and smile.

We spend the afternoon talking and visiting with Maria before heading home. Walking in the door, I head to the shower. Letting the water cascade over me, I feel his arms wrap around me as he places kisses to my neck and shoulder. I turn in his arms and he crashes his lips with mine. Picking me up and putting me against the wall, he enters me slowly. Thrusting in and out slowly, I moan "Harder Happy, Please baby." he doesn't pick up the pace. He keeps is slow and easy and he doesn't say anything. I bury my face in his neck as I find my release with him finding his right behind me. Not pulling out, he just holds me to the wall and places his forehead to mine. "I love you Valerie." he says. "I love you too Happy." I say. "No Princess. I love you. I love you more than any fucking thing." he tells me. I look into his eyes and see so much love. I nudge him to let me down and get out of the shower. He follows me. "Talk to me." he says. I turn to look at him and say "Happy, I know you love me. I have no doubt about that. But…" I say as I try to get my thoughts together and he waits. "...I want a kid. I want to be a mother and Maria asking us about grandbabies made me think. I can't give you that. I can't give her grandbabies." I tell him as the tears start falling. He pulls me close and says "Baby, if you want a kid, we'll see what we need to do." I pull away from him and sit on the side of the bed. "It's not the same." I tell him. "It won't be mine and yours." I tell him. "That what you're scared of?" he asks. "Yeah." I say. "Baby, doesn't matter if the kid has our DNA, it will still be our kid." he tells me. "I just don't want you to feel like you got the bad end of the deal." I tell him. "Princess, look at me. I don't care if the kid has our DNA or not. It will be our kid. Period. I love you baby. Nothing changes that." he tells me. I look into his eyes and say "I love you too Happy. More than you know." He kisses me before picking me up and laying me on the bed to make love to me again before we finally fall asleep in each others arms.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Waking up the next morning, I feel a little better about things. I open my eyes and feel Happy's arms around me tight and his breath on my neck and I smile. I love this man more than anything. I feel him start to stir and I turn in his arms and start kissing my way up his chest and to his neck and to his lips. He kisses me back just as passionately and moves to hover over me. I smile into the kiss and whisper against his lips "Love me killa." I hear him growl into the kiss as he enters me slowly. Thrusting in and out slowly, I start to buck against him and moan "Don't stop. Please baby don't stop." He picks up the pace and I lose myself to him. After finding release after release, he finally finds his inside me. Looking into my eyes he says "Morning Princess." I kiss him softly on the lips and say "Morning baby." We get up and start our day.

Getting to the shop, we walk into the office and clock in. Sitting at my desk, Happy walks over and kisses me and says "Love you." I say "Love you." before he walks to the office and I get started billing invoices. Gemma walks in and asks "How you doing baby?" I look up at her and smile and say "I'm good actually. Really good." She closes the door and says "You're glowing." I blush a little and say "I met Happy's mom." I tell her. "That's great. I take it things went well?" she asks. "Told her I wasn't able to have kids and she told me that there wasn't anything wrong with me. Told me she had faith I would still be a mother." I tell her. "That's good baby. I've met his mom. She's a good strong woman. I have a lot of respect for her." she tells me. "Opening the door, we stand there, looking out and Happy looks over and I see him smirking. I just shake my head and get back to work.

Lunch time rolls around and we are sitting at the picnic table eating when a car pulls up. I look over and whisper "What the fuck?" Happy looks at me and asks "What?" I look at him and say "It's my ex, Chris." I stand and walk towards him with half the club behind me. "What do you want?" I ask. "Can we talk?" he asks. "Talk." I say, crossing my arms over my chest. "Alone?" he asks. "Anything you need to say can be said in front of my family." I tell him. He sighs and says "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left like I did. Hell, I shouldn't have left at all." he tells me. "Are you kidding me?" I ask shocked. "I want to see if there's a chance we could work things out?" he asks. "No there isn't. Not a snowball's chance in hell." I tell him. "Why not?" He asks shocked. "Because she's with me." Happy says as he walks up and puts his arm around my waist from behind. "You moved on?" he asks. "Yeah. I did. And he's definitely an upgrade." I tell him. "He know you can't have kids?" he asks. "Yeah. I do and unlike you, it ain't a problem. She's still fucking perfect." Happy says and I place my hand on his on my waist and squeeze. "Chris, I'm finally happy. I'll have my family one day and I have a man that loves me. All of my. Ever insecurity. Every moment of self doubt. All of it. He's there, telling me there's nothing wrong with me. All the things you should have done. Chris, there will never be anything else between us. I wish you well but you need to leave and not come back." I tell him. "You'd rather be here and be a biker whore?" he asks. Happy steps forward and says "She ain't a whore. She's my Old Lady and she's gonna be my wife so you better watch your mouth before you find yourself unable to use it." Happy tells him. Chris visibly stiffens before running to his car and peeling out of the lot.

Happy walks over to me and pulls me close. I look up at him and ask "Can I get a minute?" He nods and the other guys walk back towards the garage. "You said I was gonna be your wife?" I ask. "You're gonna be my wife and mother of our kids. I told you. I fucking love you." he tells me. "I love you too Happy. You have no idea." I tell him before he kisses me softly and we head back to work.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Walking back into the office, Gemma asks "What was that all about?" I shake my head. "Chris." I say simply. "Are you serious? What did he want?" she asked. "Spilling some bull shit that he's sorry and shouldn't have left me and wanted to see if we could work things out. Called me a biker whore because I moved on with Happy." I tell her. "I bet that went over well." she says smirking. "Happy told him I wasn't a whore and I was gonna be his wife." I tell her. "That's great baby." she tells me. "It really is." I tell her smiling.

That evening, after work, Happy and I are in the clubhouse. I am sitting at the bar with Lyla and Happy is over at the pool table with Opie. "How are things going in Lowman land?" she asks and I start laughing. "Really good. Met his mom." I tell her. "That's great." she tells me. "Yeah. She's amazing. Told me there wasn't anything wrong with me and that she had faith I would be a mom someday." I tell her. I look over at Happy and he winks at me and I can't help but smile. "Guess what happened today." I say and she looks at me. "Chris showed up. Wanted to get back together." I tell her. "How'd you handle that?" she asks. "I told him it wasn't happening that I was with Happy." I tell her. "I can only imagine his face." she says. "That didn't get much of a reaction just asked if I would rather be a biker whore. Happy shut that down real fast telling him I was going to be his wife, not a whore." Lyla smiles wide. "He even brought up me not being able to have kids and Happy just told him that he knew and I'm still perfect." I say and Lyla smiles bigger. "That man loves you. We all see it." she says. "I know. I love him too. He's been so good to me." I tell her. "We can tell. Everyone saw how sad you were even when you were with Chris. That sadness is gone. You are fucking glowing." she tells me and I can't help the smile that crosses my face.

We walk over to our guys and as soon as I walk up to Happy, he pulls me close and kisses me softly. "Love you Princess." he says. "Love you more." I say. "I've noticed, you always call her Princess." Lyla says. "That's how she should be treated." he tells her simply and she just smiles at me again and I just shake my head. "So does that make you her Prince?" Opie asks smirking. "Nope. Makes him my Killa." I tell him as Happy pulls me closer again.

Getting home that night, I head into the kitchen to cook but he stops me. Pulling out his phone he orders dinner and says "We need a shower, Princess." I smirk and follow him to the bathroom where we shower together. Getting out, we get dressed and head to the living room about the time dinner arrives. Sitting down to eat, we're watching some car show on television and I'm just sitting there, staring. "What's on your mind Princess?" he asks, pulling me closer. "Just thinking about things. Something Lyla said." I tell him and he looks at me waiting on me to continue. "She said that even when I was with Chris, I just seemed sad." I say. "We all worried about you. We knew you weren't happy. Why'd you stay?" he asks. "I didn't want to be alone." I tell him. "What about now?" he asks. I look at him and say "I'm with you because I love you. I loved you when I was with Chris but didn't think you even knew I existed." I tell him. "I knew you existed. Just didn't think I was good enough. You deserved better. Hell you still do." he tells me. "No one is better for me than you are Happy. You love me and you accept me the way I am. I honestly never thought you would even give me the time of day." I tell him. "Baby, you have all my time." he says before kissing me softly. I snuggle into his side knowing no one will ever love me like he does.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sitting at work a few days later, Happy and Juice are gone to do repos when someone knocks on the door. "Delivery for Valerie Jansen?" the guy says. "That's me." I say. He puts the vase of roses on the desk and I look at the card. _I'm not giving up on us. I know you love me. I miss you baby. XOXO Chris_ the card reads. "Please take them back." I say. "Are you refusing them?" the delivery guy asks. "Yes. Please take them." I say. "Yes ma'am. Have a nice day." he says before walking away with the flowers. I see Happy look at the guy as he walks back to his truck to leave, flowers in hand. He walks into the office and asks "What was that about?" I look at him and say "Chris sent me flowers. I refused them." I tell him. "Good. Did you read the card?" he asks. "Yeah. Just some bullshit about he misses me and knows I love him and isn't giving up on us." I tell him. "You still love him?" Happy asks. I look him dead in the eyes and say "No. I don't. I only love you, Happy." I say. He pulls me close and says "Good. I'll handle him. Don't worry about it." he tells me. I kiss him softly and say "I love you Hap. Only you." He smiles and says "I love you too Princess."

A little later, we are headed home and I see Chris sitting on the front porch. I get off the back of Happy's bike and he gets off behind me. "Let me handle this first." I tell Happy and he nods. I walk forward and ask "What do you want?" He stands and says "You changed the locks." Laughing I say "Yeah. You don't live here anymore. He does." I say, pointing at Happy. "You moved him in?" he asks shocked. "Yeah. I did. You need to leave. We are not getting back together." I tell him. "You get my flowers?" He asks. "Yes. I refused them." I tell him. "Why?" He asks. "Because we are not getting back together. I don't love you. I never did. I love Happy. I'm with Happy. I'm gonna marry Happy. Not you. Now, please leave and leave me alone." I tell him. He moves closer to me and before he can speak, I feel Happy's hand on my hip, protectively and can't help but smile. "I'm not giving up." he says. "Yes you are. Because if you don't, my Old Man will come after you and I won't stop him." I tell him. He looks at me shocked and walks away.

We walk into the house and Happy says "Proud of you babe. You handled that shit like a champ." he says. "I just wish he'd leave me alone. When he left, it was like he couldn't get out of here fast enough. Now all of a sudden he wants to come back? Why?" I ask. "I don't know babe. But we'll figure shit out." he tells me. "Think Juice would look into him for me?" I ask. "I'll call him now." he says before pulling out his phone, never letting go of me.

The next morning, we head to the clubhouse and I head to the office. Happy walks in a few minutes later with Juice and they shut both doors. "We found out why he's trying to come back. He lost his job and that bitch he left you for, kicked him out. Guess he thought that you'd let him come back." Happy says. "Well, that ain't happening. I hate it for him." I tell them and Happy and Juice both smile at me.

That afternoon, I head home and Happy has club shit going on. I had ordered dinner and finished eating when there was a knock on the door. Looking through the peephole, I see Chris standing there. I open the door. "What do you want? Can't you just leave me alone?" I ask. He pushes his way inside and says "I'm not leaving until you agree to take me back." he says. "That's not happening." I tell him. He pins me to the wall but didn't know that I keep my gun that Happy gave me on me at all times when he's not here. He has me pinned by my throat telling me "You will move that biker piece of shit out and I'm moving back in. You belong to me." He tells me. I don't say anything. I reach behind me slowly and grab my gun out of my waistband. Pulling it around, I put two shots to his stomach and watch him hit the floor. Running for my phone, I call Happy. "Hey babe. I'm a little busy." he says. "Happy." I say and he hears the fear in my voice. "Val. Where are you?" he asks concerned. "Home. Chris." Is all I got out before he says "I'm on my way. Don't move."

I am slumped down against the wall looking at Chris' dead body when Happy comes running in with the guys behind him. He runs right to me and sees the bruises already forming on my throat. "Fuck. What happened baby?" He asks. I look up at him and when it registers it's him, I throw myself into his arms. After getting me calmed down, he asks again. "What happened?" I take a deep breath and say "He showed up and when I answered the door he pushed his way in. Telling me that he was moving back in and I was to move you out that I belonged to him. He pinned me to the wall choking me. I had my gun in my waistband like you told me and I pulled it out and shot him. He didn't know I had my gun. Happy, I killed him." I say and start sobbing again. "Baby, look at me." he says as he tilts my head to look at him. "You did good. He was attacking you. You protected yourself. That's what you did. You did so good babe." he tells me and I start to calm down. "Go get a shower and we'll clean this up. Get a bag. We'll stay at the clubhouse tonight." he tells me. "No. We can stay here. I'll be fine. I just needed a minute." I tell him. "Are you sure?" Jax asks. "Yeah. I guess I just needed a minute to reset. I'm okay." I tell them. Happy looks at me and I say "I'm okay. Like you said. He attacked me. Can't let this fuck me up." I tell him and he nods.

The guys get Chris out of the house and the prospects start cleaning up the blood. I'm just sitting there watching. Phil looks at me and asks "You need anything Val?" I smile softly and say "No. I'm okay." I tell him. "You know we're all here if you need us. Just tell us what you need." he says. "Thanks Phil but I'll be okay." I tell him and I honestly feel like I will be. After everyone is gone. I see Happy standing at the doorway to the kitchen, just watching me. "Stop staring. You're creeping me out." I say joking. "Just making sure you're good." he tells me. I stand up and take his hand and pull him to the bedroom. "I need my Old Man to make me feel good." I tell him. He kisses me deeply before tossing me on the bed. We start to shed clothes and he enters me roughly. Thrusting in and out at a hard and steady pace I start to moan. "Harder Hap. Fuck, I'm close." I moan. "Cum with me baby. Fuck that pussy feels so good." he groans as he fucks me harder. I finally find my release with him right behind me. Falling beside me on the bed, he pulls me close and I say "Thank you Happy." He looks at me and I say "It was you telling me that I was protecting myself that made me snap out of my freakout. Thank you." I tell him. "I'm proud of you baby but you know it's okay to freak out a little. None of us will think less of you." He says. "I know. But I don't need to. I asked him repeatedly to leave me alone and he didn't. He attacked me and I defended myself. Nothing more. Nothing less." I say. "Shit, you really are my Old Lady." he says laughing. "That I am Killa." I say. "Then let me make you Mrs Killa." he says. I look at him and he takes the ring box out of the night stand and puts the ring on my finger. "This was Ma's when my Old Man proposed to her. Let me make you Mrs Killa." he says again. "Absolutely." I say before kissing him deeply and pulling him to hover over me to go for another round before falling asleep in my Old Man's arms.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The next morning, I wake up with my back to Happy. His hand is on my stomach and I look down at my hand on his and see the beautiful ring that's on my finger and I can't help but smile. I'm getting married. Turning facing Happy, I kiss his lips softly and he returns the kiss, waking up. I roll him over and straddle him. Kissing my way down his naked body, I lightly french kiss the tip of his already head cock. Licking up the shaft, I take him into my mouth and start to slide my mouth up and down his hard cock, listening to him moan as his hand tangles in my hair, controlling the pace. "Fuck baby, I'm getting close." he says and I hollow out my cheeks. "Holy Fuck." he growls before shooting his hot cum down my throat and I swallow every drop. I move up beside him and he slides his hand between my legs. Kissing my neck and down my body as he rubs my clit, he places himself between my legs. Kissing one thigh, then the other, he runs his tongue up and down my folds as he buries his face in my core causing me to reach release after release before collapsing beside me. "Today." I say. He looks at me and I say "I want to get married today." He kisses me softly before picking up his phone on the nightstand to call Lowen to meet us at the courthouse.

Two hours later, we are standing at the courthouse in front of the justice of the peace. Tig is standing with him and Gemma is standing with me. "Do you Happy Lowman take Valerie Jansen to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The JOP asks. "I do." he says, smiling at me. "Do you Valerie Jansen take Happy Lowman to be your lawfully wedded husband?" he asks and I say "I do." Tig hands Happy the rings and he hands one to me. "With this ring, I vow to love you, honor you and cherish you until the reaper comes." Happy says as he places the ring on my finger. "With this ring, I vow to love you, honor you and cherish you until the reaper comes." I say as I place his ring on his finger. "By the power vested in me by the state of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." The JOP says and Happy pulls me close and kisses me deeply. "I love you so fucking much." He says after his lips leave mine. "I love you too baby. So much." I tell him.

Thirty minutes later, the four of us walk into the clubhouse and Tig yells "You ain't family, get the fuck out." Everyone but family leaves the clubhouse. As soon as the door closes, everyone is looking at us and Happy yells "We got hitched." They all look at us shocked before coming over and congratulating us." Jax walks over and pulls me into a hug and when he pulls away, he sees how happy I am. "Can I get a minute with your wife, Hap?" Jax asks and he nods. Walking over to the side, he asks "How are you doing with everything?" I smile and say "Jackson, I have never been better. Happy was right. I was defending myself. Nothing more nothing less. He treated me like shit and attacked me. Happy has been so good to me and I love him so fucking much." I tell him. He smiles before hugging me and saying "I'm happy for you V." I pull back and see a genuine smile on his face.

Walking back over to my husband, I yell "Let's get this party started." Tig opens the doors and tells everyone to come celebrate. Standing at the bar, Happy has his arm around me and the prospect and one of the croweaters start handing out shots. Clay steps up and says "Tonight we are celebrating our baby girl and our killa getting hitched. Congrats guys. We love you both and are so happy for you. Val, you've come a long way in the last few months and we are so glad to see that beautiful smile again. Hap, you hurt our girl and we'll all be kicking your ass." Clay says before we all take the shots to get the party started. Some of the hang arounds and croweaters walk over and start congratulating us. I see a few of the croweaters are not happy about it but they are still respectful. A little later, we all head outside to the ring and Happy takes off his kutte and rings and hands them to me with his shirt to take the ring with Tig. Sitting on top of one of the tables, a croweater walks over. "Just wanted to let you know that we're not happy about Happy being off limits but at least it's to someone that doesn't treat us like you're better than us." she says. "Thanks. I think." I say laughing. She smiles before walking away and I look back at my husband and yell "Kick his ass baby!"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Waking up the next morning, I head out to the main room for coffee. Sitting at the bar next to Gemma, one of the croweaters hands me a cup of coffee. "Thanks." I say. She nods and goes about her business. "How was your night?" she asks smirking. "Really fucking good." I tell her and we start laughing. Happy comes out and takes the stool next to me after kissing me good morning. "Woke up and you were gone." he says. "Didn't want to wake you." I say and he kisses me again before taking a drink of his coffee.

After coffee and talking to Gemma, we head out to his bike and just go for a wide. We pull over to this bluff and get off the bike. Sitting against a tree, we just look out at the city of Charming and neither of us say a word for awhile. When the silence is finally broken, Happy says "I love you." I turn to look at him and say "I love you too." I kiss him softly and we smile against each other's lips. "Are you happy?" he asks. "I've never been happier. Baby, you are so good to me. I've never felt this loved and wanted before." I tell him. "Good because you are." he tells me. "You are too." I tell him. We sit for awhile before heading home.

Walking into the house I head to the kitchen and he says "Let's order in and watch a movie." I nod and we order dinner. Once it arrives, we sit on the couch to eat and watch a movie. After eating, I'm leaned against him and see him looking at me. "What?" I ask. "Just thinking about how beautiful you are." he says. I shake my head laughing. "You really are something else aren't you?" I ask. He looks at me confused. I move to straddle him and cup his face before saying "You make me feel like I'm the only one that matters. You make me feel loved and wanted and that makes me love you even more. You accepted me at my lowest, Happy." I tell him. "Because you're worth it." he says and I smile softly before whispering "You are too."

I crash my lips with his and he picks me up and carries me to bed, movie forgotten. Laying me down, we start to shed clothes and he enters me slowly. Thrusting in and out at a slow and steady pace, I start to come undone under him. He brings me to release after release before finding his own inside me. Before pulling out, we look into each others eyes and I can't help but see the love in his eyes. Placing my hand on his cheek, he leans into my touch and I place a soft kiss to his lips. I can't believe this man loves me this much.

He lays next to me and pulls me close. I lay my head on his chest and we both fall into a blissful sleep knowing that we have the person we love more than anything next to us. I wake up the next morning and kiss his lips softly. "Wake up baby. We have to get to work." I tell him. We get up and head to work and as we clock in, Happy kisses me and says "I'll be out here if you need me." I nod and say "I love you." He smirks and says "I love you."

It's slow today and Gemma and I are both in the office. I keep looking out the door at Happy and admiring how sexy he is. I look at Gemma and say "I'll be back." I walk out to the garage and he's the only one working in there. I close the bay door and pull him to the wall. He pins me to the wall and asks "What do you need Princess?" I smirk and say "I need my husband to fuck me, Daddy." I whisper in his ear and hear him growl before he crashes his lips with mine. My shorts fall to the floor and my panties are ripped off of me. I get his pants undone and they fall to his feet. Picking me up, he places me against the wall and enters me roughly. Thrusting hard and fast, I find my release as he finds his with me. "Fuck little girl." he growls. "I know." I say. He puts me down and we get dressed and he says "You're gonna be the death of me." I laugh and say "Like you didn't enjoy it." He laughs and says "Hell yeah I did." He opens the bay door and gets back to work as I head back into the office. Gemma looks at me and smirks as I do and we get back to work knowing that I made sure my husband was completely satisfied.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

After work, we hand out at the clubhouse. I'm at the bar with Lyla and Happy is at the pool table with Opie and Lyla says "You didn't have that when we had lunch." I look at her confused and she says "That love bite." I start laughing. "Yeah, I might have gotten my husband to fuck me against the wall in the garage." I tell her. She laughs and says "Wow. You know, you really have come out of your shell since you've been with him." I look at Happy and say "He's been good for me." We stand there talking for a little bit and I tell her. "I need your help with something that I want to do for Happy." She looks at me and I say "I want to get something sexy to wear for him." I tell her and she smirks. "We'll go shopping tomorrow." she tells me. "Thank you, Ly."

The next morning we get up and I tell Happy "I'm going shopping with Lyla for a little bit." He reaches into his pocket and hands me money. "Hap…" I start. "Take it. Get whatever you want." he tells me before kissing me softly. "Thank you Hap." I say before kissing him one more time and walking away and getting into Lyla's car to leave.

We walk into the lingerie store and start browsing. She helps me pick out a few outfits and we head to the dressing rooms. I put on the first one and it's a two piece, black lace bra with royal blue accents and matching thong. I put them on with the stockings and garters and step out to get Lyla's opinion. "What do you think?" I ask. "Holy shit. You look amazing." she says. "Really?" I ask. "Oh yeah. Get that one." she tells me. I try on three more outfits before heading to pay for them. I pick out a couple robes to go with them. She drops me off at home and before I know it Happy is walking in the door.

Once he walks in, I have dinner ready and hand him his plate as he kisses my cheek. "Hey babe." he says. "How was shopping? Get anything good?" he asks. "I did actually." I say. "Please tell you didn't get girly shit." he says. "Nope. It was as much for you as it is for me." I tell him and he looks at me confused. We talk a little more and once the kitchen is cleaned up, we he heads to the living room and I head to the bedroom to change into one of the outfits. I walk into the living room with one of my robes wrapped around me and he looks up from the TV. "Holy shit." he says. "You like?" I ask. "Oh yeah." he says. "Then you'll love this." I say as I drop the robe, revealing a black one piece with hot pink accents, garters and stockings. He looks at me and doesn't say anything, just looks at me. I stand there and start getting worried that he doesn't like it until he finally speaks. "Come here." he says. I walk over and he takes my hand and pulls me to straddle him. "You look fucking amazing." he says. I look into his eyes and he says "Sexy as fuck." before crashing his lips with mine.

He stands up and carries me to bed and as soon as I hit the bed, he is on top of me, crashing his lips to mine. Undressing me, he enters me and thrusts in and out hard and fast as he buries his face in my neck, I hear him growl "So fucking wet." I feel myself find my release and he finds his right after. Laying beside me, he pulls me close and I hear his breathing even out telling me he's asleep. I lay there awake most of the night knowing I have to make sure I keep him interested. Looking at all the croweaters and porn stars he's around all the time, I have to make sure he stays interested.

The next morning, I still haven't slept, I feel Happy stir next to me. I snuggle closer to him and fell him pull me closer. He kisses the top of my head and says "Morning babe." I kiss his chest lightly but don't look up at him but say "Morning." He tilts my head up and kisses me softly and we just look at each other. "You okay?" he asks. "Yeah baby. I'm okay." I tell him. We lay there for a few more minutes before getting up and starting our day. As we pull onto the lot, he kisses me softly and asks again "Are you sure you're okay?" I nod and say "I'm fine, Happy." He kisses the top of my head and heads to the garage as I head to the office. I look over and see some of the croweaters watching Happy and I feel my insecurities coming back in.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I walk into the office and Gemma sees me. "You okay?" she asks. I look at her and say "Yeah. Just didn't get much sleep last night." I tell her and she smirks. Getting up she says "I'm going to spend some time with Abel." she walks out the door and I see Happy walk in with an invoice. He hands it to me and kisses me softly and says "Love you little girl." I smile softly and say "I love you." He heads out to the garage and I see a couple of croweaters sitting there watching him work and I can't stand it. I get up and close the door and get back to work.

Lunch time rolls around and Phil asks what I want from the diner. "Can you get me a salad please?" I ask. "Sure thing." he says. When he comes back from the diner, he brings me my food and heads out to deliver the rest of the guys their food. Happy walks in with his lunch and sits with me. "What the fuck?" He asks, looking at my salad. "I was just in the mood for a salad." I tell him and he shakes his head. We eat and talk for a few and he heads back to the garage.

That evening, we head home and I get dinner started. We sit to eat and I don't eat much. "You okay? You're barely touching your food." he says. "Yeah. I'm fine." I tell him. I get up and clean the kitchen and head to the shower while he sits on the couch. I have to get my head right so he doesn't realize what's going on. I get out of the shower and put on another one of my outfits I bought. He walks into the bedroom and sees me standing there in a two piece. Black bra and black thongs. He looks at me and I see him smirk. "This another one of your surprises?" he asks and I nod my head yes. "Holy fuck." he says before he walks over to me and picks me up bridal style. Putting me on the bed, he kisses me deeply before he takes the bra off and starts assaulting first one nipple and then the other. Kissing down my body, he rips my panties off and buries his tongue in my core, causing me to succumb to the pleasure. Once I find my release, he enters me roughly and thrusts in and out causing me to find my release again and again before he finds his. He lays beside me and pulls me close before falling asleep. Once he's asleep, I get up and head to the kitchen for a drink.

I had been sitting at the kitchen table for a little while, just thinking when I hear "What are you doing up?" he asks. "Couldn't sleep and didn't want to wake you." I say. He walks over and sits next to me. "Talk to me babe." He says. "Nothing baby. I'm good." I tell him as I move to sit in his lap but he stops me. I nod and start to walk back to the bedroom but he stops me. "Talk to me. I know something's wrong. You've been off for a couple of days now." He says. I don't look at him but whisper "I just want to make sure I keep you interested." as I fight off the tears. He tilts my head up to look at him and says "Why are you worried about that? You're the only one that I want." I pull away from him and say "I just see all of the croweaters and porn girls watching you and…" I say but he cuts me off by kissing me. The tears start to fall and he says "They don't mean shit and I ain't touching any of them. You're it for me. But, baby, when you feel like this, you need to tell me. I can't show you how perfect you are if you don't tell me what's going on in that pretty little head of yours." I nod my head and he picks me up and carries me to bed. I lay with my back to him and he pulls me as close as he can get me. The last thing I remember hearing before I fall asleep was "I love you Princess."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Waking up the next morning, I'm not feeling any better. I get up and start breakfast and next thing I know, Happy walks in and he's hanging up his phone. He walks up behind me and puts his arms around me and kisses my neck and bare shoulder. "After breakfast, you are going out with the girls." he tells me. "I'll just hang out here." I tell him, plating his food. He takes the plate from me and says "Too late. Gemma is picking you up in an hour." he tells me and I just nod.

An hour later, Gemma is knocking on the door. "You ready to go baby?" she asks. "Yeah." I say. I turn to Happy and he hands me money. I kiss him and say "I love you." He smiles at me and says "I love you more Princess." I smile softly and head out the door with Gemma. We get into her SUV and she says "Now, wanna tell me why your Old Man called me telling me that you need some pampering?" she asks. "I've had a rough few days." I tell her. "I see that. What's going on?" she asks. "I see how all of the porn sluts and croweaters watching him. I don't look like them. I'm doing everything I can, Gemma, to keep him interested. I have to make sure he stays interested. I love him so much and I can't handle the thought of losing him to them." I say as I look down at my hands. "Baby, you need to stop that shit right now. Those whores have nothing on you. Honey, they might be looking at him but he's looking at you." she tells me. "I know this shit is just in my head but I can't get my head right." I tell her. "Well, we got you baby." she tells me.

I spend the next few hours with Gemma, Tara and Lyla before heading back home to Happy. Walking in the door with some new outfits, my hair and nails done and a little makeup on, Happy looks up from the TV to see me walk in. He looks up and smiles. "How you feel Princess?" he asks. I sit down next to him and he puts his arm around me and I say "Better. Had a good talk with Gemma and the girls and feeling better. I just have to remember that even if they are looking at you, you're looking at me." I tell him. "Right because I have the most beautiful woman in the world." he tells me.

We sit for a little while and I just snuggle into his side before I get up to cook. I head into the kitchen when he says "I'm ordering dinner." He pulls out his phone and orders dinner. I go to walk away and he grabs my hand as he hangs up the phone. Pulling me close, he crashes his lips with mine as he picks me up and puts me on the counter. "What are you doing?" I ask. "I'm gonna fuck my wife right here on this counter." he tells me as he starts sliding my leggings down my legs. Sliding them off along with my panties, I reach for his buckle and next thing I know his pants and boxers hit the floor. Sliding into me slowly, he growls at the sensation. Thrusting in and out slowly, I moan "Harder Happy. Fuck me harder." I say. He starts slamming into me over and over and I find my release as he follows right behind me. "Fuck Princess. I can't get enough of you." he says and I look into his eyes and see all I need to see. "You really only want me." I say. "Only you Princess. No one else." he says.

We redress and head to the living room just as our food arrives. We sit on the couch to eat and snuggle on the couch. Turning on a movie, I snuggle into his side and fall asleep. I wake up to him putting me in the bed. I snuggle into his side and fall back to sleep.

Waking up the next morning, I get up and cook breakfast. After I get it done, I move to the bedroom and straddle Happy. "Wake up Killa. Grubs done." I say. He opens his eyes, leans up and kisses me softly. "Be there in a minute Princess." he says before getting up and heading to the bathroom but not before smacking me on the ass on his way past.

Happy walks into the kitchen and I hand him his plate before getting mine. "How you feeling this morning?" he asks. I look up at him and say "Better. A lot better." I tell him. "Really?" he asks. "Really. Happy, I was worried but last night, I saw all I needed to see. I am so sorry I let shit get to me. You've never given me a reason to think you wanted anyone but me and I shouldn't have let my mind go there." I tell him. "Don't apologize, baby." he says. I move to his lap and say "I love you." He kisses me and says "I love you more Princess."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

After breakfast, I clean up the kitchen and we get ready to head to the clubhouse. Once we pull onto the lot, we get off the bike and he laces his fingers with mine. We head towards the clubhouse and I see Gemma head to the office. I stop Happy and say "I'm gonna talk to Gemma a minute." I tell him. "Okay." he tells me before kissing me softly. I head towards the office and walk in. She looks at me and asks "How you feeling baby?" I smile softly and say "I'm better. Between talking to you, Tara and Lyla and then last night with Happy, I think my mind is finally getting to where it needs to be." I tell her. "That's good baby but what happened with Happy last night?" she asks. "We were together and looking into his eyes, I just saw what I needed to see. Gemma, he actually loves me." I tell her. "Yeah baby, he does. Where are you with the whores though?" she asks. "Like you guys said. He sees me, not them. But I have not problem bouncing a bitch off the floor if they touch him." I tell her. "That's my girl." she says. I hug her and head to the clubhouse where my husband is.

Walking in, I see him at the bar with Tig. I walk over and he pulls me close. Kissing me softly he asks "You good?" I smile and say "Yeah baby. I'm good." I tell him. After a few minutes, I tell him "I'll be back." I head down the hall to the bathroom and when I come out, one of the croweaters is standing there. "You need to leave. Since you been hogging Happy he doesn't even look at us." she tells me. "That's not my problem and he's my husband so I won't be leaving." I tell her. She pulls out a gun and fires and everything goes black.

I wake up in a hospital bed. I pull my hand from Happy's and he stands and leans over me. "Hey baby." I put my hand on his face and say "Hey." He leans down and kisses me softly before I ask "What happened?" He sits on the side of the bed, never letting go of my hand he says "Croweater shot you." I shake my head and ask "It handled?" He smirks and says "She's on hold." I smirk back and before I can say anything he says "This one's yours." I nod.

A couple of days later, I get released from the hospital. Happy brings my car and picks me up. Once we leave the hospital, he says "She's at the cabin. Tig and Quinn are with her." he tells me and I nod. "I know you're pissed. But baby, I need you to at least let me know you're okay." He says. I look over at him and ask "You'll do whatever I need?" I ask "Anything." He says and I nod. After a couple of minutes I say "I love you Happy." He smirks and says "I love you too Princess."

We pull up to the cabin and Jax is standing outside with Chibs. "You good?" Jax asks. "I'm Rapturous." I tell them with a smirk before walking into the cabin. I open the door to the room that the croweater, Janie, was being held. "Janie, Janie, Janie. You've been around the club enough to know you don't fuck with an Old Lady. Especially his." I say, motioning towards Happy. "You know he's a scary mother fucker. You didn't think that his Old Lady would be just as scary?" I ask and her eyes go wide. "One thing all you whores seem to underestimate about me is my level of crazy. My level of hatred for you whores who think that a man is still available even if he's married. But you, sweetheart, are going to learn a very valuable lesson today." I tell her. "Guys, can you give me and Happy the room for a few minutes please?" I ask. They all nod and leave the room, all but Happy. I look at him and say "You said you'd do anything for me, right? Anything I ask?" I ask. "Anything Princess." he says. I walk over to him and say "I want her to see what I have and she doesn't." I tell him. Knowing what I was saying, he turns me towards the wall and I drop my leggings and panties as he drops his pants and boxers. Entering me roughly, putting his hand over my mouth, he thrusts in and out roughly while I turn my head to see her watching us with tears in her eyes. Once we reach our release, we redress and Happy lets the guys back in. "Why are you crying? Did you think that he would love you? That he would put his crow on you? Honey, that would never have happened even if I weren't in the picture. But you know what? He's mine. He loves me and only me. None of you whores mean anything to him and he will never look at you or any other whore again. He's truly mine. He will always be mine." I tell her. I turn to Happy and see him handing me his gun. I point the gun at her and say "He's mine." before I pull the trigger and unload the clip into her chest. Happy takes the gun from me and hands it to Quinn. "Take your wife home. We got this." Jax says and we nod before heading out to my car and heading home with me feeling better than I have in a long time.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Walking into the house, I head to the shower. Getting under the water, I let the hot water relax my muscles. Feeling a pair of arms around me, I lean back into Happy. I feel him kiss my neck and shoulder. "You okay Princess?" he asks. I turn in his arms and look at the man I love more than anything and say "I have never been better." He crashes his lips with mine before picking me up and I wrap my legs around his waist. He puts me to the wall and enters me slowly. Thrusting in and out slowly I start to arch against him. "Harder Hap. Please baby. Harder." He keeps his slow and steady pace. "I love you Princess. So much." he says with his forehead to mine while still thrusting in and out. "I love you too Happy. More than anything." I whisper to him. I find my release right before he finds his. He pulls out but doesn't put me down. "Looking into my eyes, he says "You're it for me Valerie." Smiling softly, I say "The feeling's mutual." Putting me down, we get out of the shower, dry off and get into bed, still naked. Happy lays on his back and I put my head on his chest and I can't help but smile.

Waking up the next morning, Happy's phone is ringing. "Yeah." he answers. "Yeah...okay...we're on our way." he says before hanging up. Before he can say anything, I grab our things and start packing them. He looks at me and smiles. He helps me get our things together and we head out to his bike and to the clubhouse. Walking into the clubhouse he hands our bag to the prospect and he takes it to our dorm. Before he heads to the chapel he says "Stay inside." I nod and kiss him softly. "Love you." I say. "Love you Princess." he says before heading to church.

A little later they come back out and Happy walks over to me. "We have to head out. Piney is staying here so stay inside and don't get out of his sight." he tells me. "I promise. Please be safe." I tell him. Nodding, he kisses me softly and heads out the door. Gemma walks over and puts her arm around me and says "He'll be okay baby." I look at her and say "I just have a bad feeling. Something's going to happen." I tell her. "They will be fine." she tells me before telling the croweater to get us some coffee.

Two hours later, the guys come in and Jax yells for Tara to get her medical bag. I look up and see Happy walk over to me and I jump into his arms and he pulls me close. When we pull away, we look over and see Tara looking over a small baby. "Hap?" I ask. "Come here." He says and pulls me towards the dorm. Once inside the dorm, he says "Guy we went after, him and his Old Lady kidnapped a girl. Fourteen. Raped her and almost killed her. We took care of them. After, we were clearing them out of the house and found the baby." he tells me. "Hap, she can't go into the system. They'll ask too many questions." I tell him. "I know. So, Clay is calling Rosen to get the papers going making her our kid." he tells me and I look at him shocked. "Happy?" I ask. "She's our little girl. Rosen should be here soon so we need a name." he tells me. "I want to see her." I tell him.

We walk out to the main room and I walk over to Tara. She hands me the little girl. "Her umbilical cord is still attached so she's only a few days old." Tara tells me. "I'll head to the store and get what you need for her for tonight and we can get the rest tomorrow." Gemma tells me and I nod. I am holding the baby and looking at her I say "Raven Marie." Happy looks at me and says "Raven Marie Lowman." Rosen walks in and says "I have the papers you asked for. Now, these papers show that you have adopted her. I am filing that the parents have abandoned her and cannot be found. All you have to do is sign these papers and fill in what her name will be." I fill in her name and Happy and I have both signed the papers and Tara hands Raven back to me. She starts fussing and I start comforting her but and she quietens a little but Happy takes her and says "Give me my Princess." I hand her to him and as soon as she's against his chest, she stops crying. "Seriously? Already a daddy's girl."

We are sitting in the form and I am feeding her a bottle and she's almost sleep. "You called her Princess. What does that make me?" I ask him as he's sitting behind me, leaned against the headboard. "My Queen." he says. I look at him and say "That makes you My King." He kisses me softly and we just watch our new little girl, sleeping in my arms.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

A little later, we are still in Happy's dorm and I am holding Raven. "What are you thinking babe?" Happy asks. "Just how I would never have this. So much has happened. I went from no one wanting me to being married and now having a little girl. I just never thought it would happen for me." I tell him and feel a tear start to fall. He holds me and Raven tighter and says "I didn't know I wanted this until you. I love you and her." he tells me. "I love you too Hap and judging by how she reacts to you already, she does too." I tell him.

After feeding her and changing her again, I am sitting against the headboard with Happy beside me. "Want me to put her in the bassinet?" he asks. "Not yet. I just want to hold her a little longer." I tell him. "Talk to me babe." he says. Taking a deep breath, I say "Just thinking about what her future would have been like. Her parents kidnapped a kid and raped her. Almost killed her. What's to say they wouldn't have done that to her too." I wipe the tear that fell and he kisses the top of my head and says "First of all, we are her parents. Not them. Second, we don't have to worry about that now because she has a clubhouse full of men that love her already and will die protecting her. And third, I will always protect my Queen and my Princess." he says before kissing me softly. "I love you Happy." I say. "I love you." he says.

The next morning, we wake up to hearing the little cries of our baby girl. "I got her momma." he tells me and I smile. I get her bottle ready and then change her diaper and start feeding her. "That's a good look on you." he tells me and I start laughing. "You're crazy." I tell him. "Seriously. Seeing you holding my little girl, it's a beautiful sight." he tells me. I look at him and grab his shirt and pull him closer. "I love you so much. You and our daughter." He smiles softly and says "I love you both so much." I look back at our little girl and realize just how complete I feel.


End file.
